


Delphyne

by rowanthestrange_yugihell



Series: Fem!AU: Drakaina [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Atem, Female Kaiba, Female Yugi, PWP, Trans Female Character, fem!AU, flareshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanthestrange_yugihell/pseuds/rowanthestrange_yugihell
Summary: [Fem!AU - please read tags]Yugi’s not sure, but she thinks there’s a joke in here:“How do you make love to a dragon?”“Very carefully.”





	

* * *

  


Yugi kisses her. She’s unyielding and tense beneath her, which causes Yugi to pull back a little.

“You know we don’t have to do- “

“Yes.” Seto snaps back and pulls her forward again.

It’s tricky. Seto’s spent a long time not opening up to anything like this. Them being naked together, Yugi straddling her, touching her, would’ve been unthinkable a few months ago. It’s not that Seto doesn’t want to, just that there are walls there.

Which is fine.

She’s the Catapult Turtle in this scenario.

Okay, so this probably isn’t the best time to be thinking about Duel Monsters - though Atem would laugh. Currently Atem is _not_ laughing, but rather lounging, quite lazily on the other pillow. She can’t see her hand but she knows what she’s doing.

Atem is shameless. Which is actually proving to be very useful in this scenario. She only has to direct her gaze to Atem to have Seto follow it and relax a little. Well maybe relax isn’t quite the word. Seto can see far more than she can, and what she sees is clearly pushing her buttons.

Yugi kisses her again, and she’s more responsive now. They don’t really do any kissing outside of ‘designated bedroom activities’. At least Seto doesn’t. Atem’s kisses for Yugi range from chaste to obscene and occur without warning at any time or location. 

Yugi sucks at Seto’s bottom lip, and she feels the ghost of a tongue against her own that, slight as it is, makes her gasp. There’s something about the rarity of it, an appreciation for that, that makes it all the sexier. Seto presses her advantage, and Yugi goes with it. The tongue in her mouth and hand in her hair feel indecently good. Of course. Turn it into a competition. Should’ve thought of that sooner. 

She automatically grinds down a little, and it makes her butt brush against Seto in a way that causes her to instantly tense up again.

Yugi shuffles forward a few centimetres again, breathing heavily. She doesn’t apologise - they’ve long since learned that overdoing it on the apologies is the best way to kill the mood stone dead.

Atem is unfazed, or she’s pretending to be, it’s impossible for her to tell any more.

“Now those were some excellent noises.” Atem says, looking at Yugi quite pointedly. “I would very much like to hear them again.”

This gets a little huff of laughter out of Seto.

Yugi can only assume that Atem is a Seto-whisperer, because she has no idea how she knows the right things to do and say in these situations. But then again, she’s got a lot of time to think right now, considering she’s doing nothing else useful.

As if in response to that thought, Atem smirks at her, and she can feel the bed move as she lifts her leg to better finger herself. God, she’s supposed to play games with other people, not her, this is completely unfair.

Seto’s equally enthralled, and when she meets her eyes her pupils are wide and dark.

“Fuck her.” Yugi says, leaning in to kiss Seto again. She just catches the twitch of an eyebrow at her language. Seto’s never heard her when she gets going, that much is obvious.

“I’m alright actually, but thank you for the offer.” Says Atem breathily to her side. Damn her.

She lets Seto’s tongue slide against her own as she slowly draws a hand up to her breast. Seto deepens the kiss, and she tries to keep a cool head as she traces along the underside and cups it lightly in her hand.

Besides Atem, who is practically her mirror in that regard, this is one of the first real - for a given value of the word - breasts she’s ever got to touch. She’s almost giddy. She runs a thumb over Seto’s nipple. She doesn’t know how sensitive she is, but god knows it’s working for _her_.

Seto’s long fingers start to trail up her side. They tickle against her ribs and around the front of her chest to feel… a fat load of nothing. This time it’s her that winces, eyes tightly shut, breaking the kiss. Seto keeps her close, hand cupping her head and tilting her own so their foreheads rest together.

“Yugi.” Seto says, in the clear voice that she associates with a duel. She opens her eyes to see Seto’s blurry ones, radiantly blue.

“You are fine.” Seto brushes her hard nipple and it sends a jolt of electricity through her.

Yugi swallows. The hand in her hair falls away to join its fellow on her other breast. They caress her, rolling her nipples and make a moan build somewhere in her throat.

“You. Are. _Fine_.” Seto says ‘fine’ as if she’s saying ‘perfection’ and the kiss that she gives her is more tender and more arousing than any that have come before. Seto may struggle to express herself in these matters, but Yugi thinks she understands for once.

Seto’s hands drift to Yugi’s hips, breaking the kiss as she pushes them down and back against her narrow ones. Her butt comes into contact with what Seto won’t even look at, but is now allowing her to buck against.

Yugi suppresses her moan as she doesn’t know whether or not it will be welcome. But inside she sings. Less at the sensation, more of the trust. It’s a weird kink, but very _her_.

Seto actually thrusts against her, and she can’t help it, the motion combined with the press of her body against her clit finally pulls the moan from her. Simultaneously to her left comes a mewling squeak.

Flushed and panting, they turn to look at Atem, eyes tightly closed, digging her nails into her thigh.

“Did you just come?” Yugi jokingly asks for them both. Atem looks pained and only seems to increase her grip. Yugi realises she could probably talk Atem’s way to orgasm now if she wanted, and she sort of does. But she’s not quite that cruel. Rather surprisingly Atem’s a one-round only sort of girl - but with the stamina to make it a damn good one at least. Usually, that is.

Seto apparently has _no_ qualms about being that cruel, and resumes her earlier actions - minus the kissing, letting Yugi squirm against her. Yugi swaps the arm she’s leaning on and shoves the other between her and Seto, who gives the smallest might-be-a groan that almost makes her have to pull her hand away again. She doesn’t know how sexy she is right now.

“Seto.” Yugi sighs breathlessly. She feels Atem’s weight leave the bed. Fair enough, she’s not sure how long she’s going to last at this rate either.

She tries to ask Seto something with her eyes and a long slide of her hips.

Seto holds her gaze for a second before giving a quick nod.

Yugi stops moving. It was a leading question. Mrs Karahashi would’ve failed her for that, and not just because it’s about fucking rather than writing a questionnaire.

Seto frowns and nods her head more firmly, as if to ask if she’s stupid. Yugi shrugs before moving up to kiss her again. Trying to get the tension out of her, well the bad tension at least.

Practically she wants to get up and get her things, but she knows that the mood’s a very fine one. Obviously they should both be clean, but there are obviously other matters that could arise and she really doesn’t kno-

Atem presses a condom packet in her hand and a kiss to the back of her neck. Oh. That’s where she went. It probably says something about her that an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh planned out safe sex better than she did.

Atem does that glorious thing where Yugi knows logically she can’t read her mind any more, but somehow she insists on doing so anyway. She walks to the top of the bed, cups Seto’s face and takes over the kissing. For a second there’s a moment she could spin into an eternity, where Atem’s tongue and Seto’s are both playing against hers.

Yugi sits up. Knows she needs to focus, but how can she when they’re doing _that_ right in front of her. She permits herself a moment to enjoy it, fingers drawing her wetness up and circling her clit. It stretches into a few more moments until she can pull away.

Even if they’re kissing now, she doesn’t want to cause Seto any more difficulties than she has to if she looks up. Party trick time. She’s sad enough to have actually practiced this. Hands behind her back, trying not to get too distracted by the riveting display Atem and Seto are putting on (she’s not sure what Atem is doing to Seto’s earlobe with her magic fingers, but it’s making her positively writhe and she makes a note to ask later), she opens the packet, works out which way around it is and pinches the end. She keeps moving her hips rhythmically, tries to work out exactly where Seto is behind her, and when she reaches the top of her lift, rolls the condom over her in one go.

She almost wants to raise her arms in the air, like a gymnast who stuck their dismount. She doesn’t. Partly because it’s not that funny, and partly that trickle of concern that Seto’s definitely not moving as much as she was.

Yugi hovers for a moment, not sure what to do for the best. But when does she ever know with Seto - she just sort of does things and hopes. So, for lack of something better to do, she curls over and starts kissing her way up Seto’s belly. 

A hand, much smaller than Seto’s tightens itself in the short hairs above her neck, trapping them and slightly pulling her up Seto’s body. She lets herself be rushed a bit and trusts that Atem knows what she’s doing. The hand relaxes as she gets to Seto’s breasts, nails gently scratching at her scalp in the way Atem knows she likes. It’s probably the closest thing to an apology she’ll be getting.

Yugi continues to very slowly lick and nibble her way up, splitting her attention between each breast. She can no longer tell if it’s her or Atem causing Seto’s reaction, possibly both, and the thought makes her wedge her hand down between them again to stroke herself. But when she gets to Seto’s neck, carefully angling to not get her hair in anybody’s eyes, she apparently hits the right spot that makes Seto jolt, her hand grabbing at her arm, and by Atem’s little start of surprise Yugi supposes she gripped her too.

She pushes herself against Seto, fingers providing the friction she needs. What must it be like to be this keyed up and not be able to relieve the pressure? It’s not pity but frustration that overwhelms her, a non-specific anger, maybe at one of Atem’s gods.

Yugi pulls herself forward and joins Atem and Seto’s kiss again. It’s messy but it works. Like them. She wants _this_ to work, for it not just to be her and Atem and Seto to one side, as if she’s less.

She drops back and rubs her butt against Seto again, slick still cool on her and easing the friction. Atem, climbs up onto the bed, straddling Seto without breaking the kiss, instead deepening it. Yugi feels a twitch against her backside and _knows_ that Atem’s all but fucking her with her tongue. 

A reminder of what’s to come.

She’s not nervous for herself - Seto seems no bigger than anything she and Atem have messed around with, but she doesn’t want to screw up. She takes a deep breath. She can see her options like it were a game, she just has to pick one and move.

She watches Atem swaying back and forth as she thrusts her tongue into Seto’s mouth. Counts the beats. A smile quirks her lips involuntarily, knowing before she does. That feeling of noticing a breach in an opponent’s defence, the dice coming up sixes, the winning card pull. She rocks herself in time. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-

Yugi seats herself on her down to the hilt, gripping Seto’s waist painfully hard as she adjusts, still grinning. Seto moans loudly and arches her back. Yugi can’t see her through Atem, but she gets the impression she’s fallen back on the pillows. Kiss broken, Atem rolls off her, hand still between her legs and looks at her wide-eyed with pupils blown.

She begins to move and tries to keep to the pace set in her head. Seto, eyes shut, grips her leg with one hand, and blindly reaches the other one out towards Atem, sliding down her belly to tangle her fingers with hers. Atem shifts her hand out of the way and puts it on top of Seto’s to guide her as she dips her long fingers inside. Incredibly sexy, even by tonight’s standards.

Well, A good CEO must be able to multitask.

She doesn’t realise she’s said it out loud until Seto’s eyes snap open and meet hers. She doesn’t break stride. Seto gives her the same strange look Atem is and opens her mouth to say something, but just a guttural noise comes out.

“I know,” Atem moans, followed by some words in a language she doesn’t recognise, “I _know_ ”. Atem’s now looking at her through half-lidded eyes as if she wants to close them, but doesn’t want to look away.

It does wonders for her ego. And her impending orgasm.

Seto’s eyes remain fixed on hers. Yugi can’t be completely certain how she’s feeling seeing her like this, but she’s delightfully flushed all the way to her chest, breasts heaving as she tries to keep herself together. Her expression inscrutable, if it weren’t for the part of her mouth and the glazed look in her eyes.

Yugi wishes she were tall enough to bend and reach those kiss-reddened lips, but she isn’t. She’ll have to have her fun from here instead. Still trying to keep pace, toes curling, she clenches down on her.

“ _Yugi_ …” Seto growls, her eyes finally slip closed and she bucks up hard.

“Yes?” Yugi replies as innocently as she can, tilting her head to one side. She can’t wipe the grin off her face though. They aren’t the only ones who like to win.

“You better hope that cannon still works because you two are going to kill me.” Atem says through gritted teeth, before throwing her head back and taking control of Seto’s hand on her clit.

Seto’s tensing up under her, and Yugi grinds harder against her fingers, falling forward a little and having to balance with her free hand as Seto thrusts harder against her. There’s no rhythm as such any more, and she never understood why porn was full of women screaming ‘yes, yes, yes’ but maybe there’s something to that because the _feel_ of her is just so good.

Atem’s writhing to the left, her leg brushing Yugi’s arm because she can’t keep still. Silent, breathing through her teeth, trying to make herself last. 

But she doesn’t.

Atem suddenly gasps, curling tightly around her own and Seto’s joined hands. The sound sends Yugi over the edge, falling against Seto as her shaking arm fails to keep her up. Seto’s hand presses against her lower back, pinning her close and she’s never ridden an orgasm out for this long before, can hear the whimpers she’s making. Seto’s grip on her tightens, she groans and and thrusts and shudders beneath her. Then there’s just stillness and stickiness and panting.

They lie like that for a moment in a close, sweaty huddle. Yugi knows she must be crushing her but is too tired to move. Atem doesn’t seem to have given Seto her hand back.

As if she hears her thought, Seto extricates herself from Atem, pushing her a little across the bed as she does (earning a sound of tired disapproval) and then gently rolls Yugi off the top of her so she’s lying next to Atem. Yugi pushes herself up to the pillows by her arms with her eyes closed. Her leg muscles have never been this tired. She really needs to exercise.

Atem wraps an arm around her, curling up against her back. Cuddly as ever in the aftermath, the tickle of her deep breaths against Yugi’s neck gentle and familiar.

In her tired haze, she vaguely notices Seto getting up and leaving for a moment, then coming back into bed and pulling the discarded covers over them. Her hands are cool and smell of soap. 

It’s enough to pull her into some measure of awake. Why hadn’t they thought about afterwards?

She finds Seto’s eyes, tired and unreadable. But just the shadow of a soft smile when she looks at her.

“Sleep.” Seto whispers to her with a hint of her usual command.

Seto’s words from earlier come back to her. Yugi knows it’s a gamble, but she needs to say it, to be sure she knows how she feels. In the quietest voice she can manage, she breathes,

“You are fine.” 

Seto blinks, then leans closer and kisses her softly. Lips moving just slightly against her own.

“Sleep.”

  
  



End file.
